1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memory, and more specifically, to generating a voltage bias for word line/row drivers.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory (NVM) such as electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and flash uses different levels of voltages at first and second current terminals and control gate during read, write, erase, and write verify operations. The highest levels of voltage are typically used during write operations. The voltages in the NVM device are generated by voltage generators and are supplied to driver circuits that are coupled to selected memory cells in an array of memory cells. The driver circuits pull current against a load device. The load is limited by mirroring a bias voltage to the driver circuits. The setup time to drive the bias voltage creates a transient while the mirror requires time to stabilize the current, thereby requiring additional time to stabilize the word line voltage. It is desirable to reduce the time required to stabilize the bias voltage to increase the speed of write operations.